Bundles
Bundles are Riot Store purchasable goods in which most cases a large assortment of champions and champion skins can be obtained. There are permanent and limited edition bundles. Limited edition bundles are ether tied with specific seasonal events, release of a champion, release of a skin line, or thematically similar skins. + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + }}}} + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + }}}} + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + }}}} + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + }}}} Starter Pack The Starter Pack Bundle contains 8 recommended champions for new players. It costs , and is not a flexible bundle. Buying each champion individually would cost or . Contents The pack contains , , , , , , , , and a 10 Win XP Boost. Champions Bundle The Champions Bundle costs . Purchasing each of the 20 champions individually comes out to }} or }}. This is a flexible bundle: the price is reduced if you already own one or more of the champions, to a minimum of . Contents ;Champions Here are the following champions in the bundle, along with their individual IP/RP cost: ;Exclusive Skin Digital Collector's Pack The Digital Collector's Pack costs . Purchasing each of the 20 champions individually comes out to }} or }}. This is a flexible bundle: the price is reduced if you already own one or more of the champions, to a minimum of if you already own every champion. Contents ;Champions Here are the following champions in the bundle, along with their individual IP/RP cost: ;Exclusive Skins Annie GothSkin.jpg|Goth Annie (Digital Collector's Pack) Alistar BlackSkin.jpg|Black Alistar (Pre-ordered Digital Collector's Pack) Retail Collector's Edition The Retail Collector's Edition is the paid version of the game League of Legends, and costs US$29.99. It includes US$10 of Riot Points ( ) for use in the store, 4 Special Summoner Runes which come out to . The Digital Collector's Pack costs and has been available since July 14, 2009. Purchasing each champion individually comes out to or . The two pre-order exclusive skins are no longer available after October 26, 2009. Notes * Even if you are not level 20 or above, the tier 3 runes will still be placed in your rune book, and you can use them. * Similar packages: ** Digital Collector's Pack ( at the online store) *** It has the same contents as the Retail Collector's Edition except the skin and the pre-order exclusive skin. However, it has the skin, and used to contain the pre-order exclusive skin. ** Gamer's Choice Pack ( at the online store) *** It has the same contents as the Retail Collector's Edition except the skin and the pre-order exclusive skin, as well as Runes. However, it has the skin and XP Boost. ** Champions Bundle ( at the online store) Content ;Riot Points * + Bonus ;Runes * Greater Mark of Malice (Improves critical chance by ) ( ) * Greater Seal of Vitality (Increases your health per level, at level 18) ( ) * Greater Glyph of Knowledge (Increases your mana per level, at level 18) ( ) * Greater Quintessence of Revival (Decreases your Death Timer by 5%) ( ) ;Champions Here are the following champions in the bundle, along with their individual IP/RP cost: ;Exclusive Skins Kayle SilverSkin.jpg|Silver Kayle (Retail Collector's Edition) Ryze YoungSkin.jpg|Young Ryze (Pre-ordered Retail Collector's Edition) Category:The Store